Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a system and method of high speed gaming engine by high speed calculation of magnetic force and collision detection between the coin clusters in magnetic carom.
Discussion of Prior Art
This application extends the description in Indian patent application 2684CHE2010, and the contents therein are incorporated by reference. Also, the material in our US patents on motion control using electromagnetic forces—U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,348,754, 7,733,050, 8,299,741 and succeeding US patents and associated patents pending in EPO and India, and US patent application 20130006589 “Electrical Mechanisms, Design Methods and Properties”—is incorporated by reference.
State of the Art
Computing magnetic fields and forces on magnetized objects is a common problem in electrical and mechanical engineering applications.
One category of methods includes the virtual work method, Maxwell's stress tensor method and equivalent source methods. The latter category comprises the equivalent magnetic charge method, the equivalent magnetizing current method and the equivalent magnetic dipole method. These methods are widely used for analysis of magneto-mechanical systems. A comparative study of these methods can be found in [Delfino et al. 2001; de Medeiros et al. 1998]. Most of these methods rely on finite element (FE) computations for the computation of the external magnetic field. For an interactive simulation, such an approach is not feasible due to high numerical costs.
Nicolet, A, 1996; uses Runge-Kutta methods for transient magnetic field computation [6]. Barton, M. L., 1987; pioneered to solve three dimensional magnetic field computation problems, using a vector finite element approximation function [7].
B. Thomaszewski et al., 2008; uses symmetric equivalent magnetic dipole approach to solve rigid body dynamics in the presence of magnetic field and have used Maxwell's magneto-static equations to solve the problem [1]. Rigid body dynamics in the presence of magnetism is similar to our present invention, but the slight difference is that the implementation of our present invention focuses on the fact that the scenario is an interactive game simulation. To make the simulation faster, simple computations are performed on pre-computed magnetic field values.
Finally, all the concepts from magneto statics used in this work are well-known and detailed explanations can be found [8, 9].
Yet another entirely different and separate problem solved as a result of the invention relates to the simulation of coin clusters. Aggregation similar to that of magnetic coins can be seen in chemical reactions where molecules form aggregates and disperse in real time. A set of partial differential equations model such as aggregation and dispersion at a specific level and the modelling software solves a set of such equations. J. Gregory et. al, 1995; gives a detailed explanation of the complete simulation of deposition and aggregation of small solid particles from a liquid dispersion [10]. Aggregate modelling including collision detection, breaking of aggregates and a variety of simulation methods are discussed in depth. Collision detection in graphical simulation for games and other applications is a field in which a lot of research has already occurred. Ming C. Lin et. Al, 1998; survey the state of the art in collision detection between general geometric models [11].